Humans
R'ed-Blooded' Common humans, the person that probably you will find sitting next to you in the train station, in your work or everywhere. They have none extraordinary characteristics, but remember this, fate favors them. Height Range : 1- 2,1m Soul Force Regeneration: 1 SF/Day Continue Cost : 0 Health Regeneration : 1 Lethal or 2 Bashing / Day Skin Color : The usual Eyes Color : The usual Average Life Span : 80 Hair : The usual Elemental Affinities : 2 Red-Paragon ' ''Earth 2055 After '''Virus Omega was spread out and people begun to die and scientists were unable to find any cure. Then, they discovered that some people had a kind of immunity thanks to a gene in their system. Scientists evolve that gene and were able to create the Paragon Virus, a virus which either would kill humans or would cure them from Omega. The ones who were cured, some of them were evolved in a new kind of human, the Red-Paragon. Height Range : 1- 2,1m Soul Force Regeneration: 1 SF/Day Continue Cost : 2 Health Regeneration : 1 Lethal or 2 Bashing / Day Skin Color : The usual Eyes Color : The usual Average Life Span : 300 Hair : The usual Elemental Affinities : 2 Stronger : +1 strength Harder : +1 stamina Smarter : +1 intelligence Resistant : Immune to all natural diseases and viruses, including Omega Virus Green-Blooded Earth 2040 Omega Virus has just infected the 60% of mankind, the 90% of them have passed out, but some of them were deformed in a new kind of human.... The green-blooded were able to handle their sickness by using a rare and unstable nuclear element, the Ununoctium. Height Range : 1- 3m Soul Force Regeneration : 1 SF/Day Continue Cost : 1 Health Regeneration : Rank 15 Skin Color : The usual and green Eyes Color : The usual Average Life Span : Immortal Hair : The usual Elemental Affinities : 2 Stronger : +1 strength Addiction : Green-Blooded need a daily dose of Ununoctium in order not to die by the Omega Virus. Every day that they don't get their dose they suffer -1 strength and stamina until they die. Deformity : Brain Tumor : a) Either at the left or right part of his brain, the eye by the side of the tumor doesn't work. b) -1 perception c) -3 Appearance d) +1 intelligence e) +1 Telekinesis Enlarged Limb : At least one of his limbs has bigger size than the normal a) -3 Appearance b) +1 strength (for the limb) Hulk : Bigger by 1 size category a) +1 strength b) +1 stamina c) -1 Dexterity Brainless : a) Intelligence is set to 1 b) S.control is set '''to 1 '''Hueman Hueman or poison-blooded or familiars or ghouls or call them whatever you want, are a race used by the House of Chthon to do their dirty work during the day. They are infected with a strange vampire virus that may isn't fatal for vampires but for humans is. The only thing that is able to prolong their life is they vampire blood. House of Chthon, apparently uses their blood banks in order to manipulate them.... Height Range : 1- 2,1m Soul Force Regeneration: 1 SF/Day Continue Cost : 0 Health Regeneration : 1 Lethal or 2 Bashing / Day Skin Color : The usual but pale Eyes Color : The usual Average Life Span : 10 from the moment they will be infected Hair : The usual Elemental Affinities : 2 Immunity : Natural Disease, Vampirism Hypotonic : max 3 stamina White-Blooded After the spead of 'omega virus '''mankind manage to come up to an antidote due to the usage of 'Ununoctium ' . Then the 'The Priory of Sion 'used the material in order to evolve themselves and be able to rule the world. During the '''Great War '''the society lost much of its power and was forced to extinction. So, the project 'White Empire '''began. Height Range : 1- 2,1m Soul Force Regeneration: 1 SF/Day Continue Cost : 3 Health Regeneration : Regeneration Rank 15 Skin Color : The usual Eyes Color : The usual Average Life Span : Unknown Hair : The usual Elemental Affinities : 2 Stronger : +1 strength Smarter : +1 Intelligence Politician : min 3 Appearance, +1 manipulation